


Sideways.

by ReaseA



Series: Sideways series. [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 4: The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Hades is a Good Parent, Hugs, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico-centric, Robbery, Sad Leo Valdez, Slow Burn, Top Nico di Angelo, its not important to the story it just needs to be said, nico gets a hug, one bed, this fanfic is the only thing keeping me here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaseA/pseuds/ReaseA
Summary: Things never seem to go to plan for nico or Leo.This story takes off a bit after nico gets out of the jar and fallows Nico’s and Leo’s relationship as it grows and changes.(Im bad at summarizing)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Series: Sideways series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. A plan gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This ones not great and I might rewrite it later (but the others are way better)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Leo have to do some questionable things to get supplies for the ship, more specifically robbery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite sooo I really hope you like it:)

Nico and Leo we’re sitting on the deck of the Argo ll, Nico had gotten back from Tartarus not too long ago. Nico liked the silence and peace, though he hated the ocean. Leo looked uncomfortable with the quiet.

“You look a lot less like a skeleton” Leo blurted trying to make conversion 

“That may not be for very long” Nico responded quietly, everyone knew that they were running low on supplies and they didn’t have any money to buy food with. “I may have an idea to fix that problem” Nico added as walked over to Leo who was at the controls of the ship.

“Could you set us down here down there” he requested as he pointed at the digital map 

“Um sure but what’s your idea” Leo asked, sounding worried, Leo always seemed uneasy around Nico. Nico thought that Leo probably would have preferred leaving him to die in that jar.

“You’ll have to find out when we’re down there” Nico retorted 

”You want me to come with you?” he asked surprised, seeing that Nico hadn’t been vary warm in return. 

“You’re the only one here that I can trust to keep a secret” nico responded in a monotone and went down into the ship to get what they’d need.

On his way he saw Frank Nico had been there when he came to camp Jupiter, Octavian had welcomed him into the Court with open arms. Nico wouldn’t confide if anyone but he missed the pale preacher.

“Frank I need you posted on the deck, he and Leo are going into town to get supplies” nico ordered, 

“Yes sir” Frank said out of habit, Nico had been his officer in Rome. “But um Jason said we’ll have enough food to get us to Greece”

“Mr grace has said a lot of things and I believe you’d smart enough not to believe them”

Frank looked uncomfortable, probably thinking about how Jason was a praetor so should be on change of them. 

Nico continued to his ‘room’ but he slept in the crows nest, he just kept things that needed to be dry in here. 

Then he went to his “closet” that was still filled with thing that used to be stored in here. He pulled out two large duffel bags, and two scarves and started for the door. 

“Oh I almost forgot,” he said to himself. 

Then he reached into the shadows of the room and pulled out a small revolver that his papá got him to defend himself. He strapped it to his belt and went above deck 

“Nico! we’ve landed where are we going?” Leo said in his usual enthusiastic voice

“I don’t know yet but it has to be some place small” nico reposed 

“Well let’s go then” Leo said cheerily 

The two walked from the deck of the ship to a dock, the wood was old and wood. Leo looked a bit hesitant to step on them. It led to the town which was pretty small, be it was beautiful with old Italian architecture. Nico went on and Leo followed. 

“Do you think they speak English?” Leo asked 

“We’re in Italy so they probably speak Italian”nico spoke.

“Do you know Italian?” Leo asked, sounding like he expected a no.

“Of course I do” nico said slightly annoyed 

“Where did you learn Italian” Leo asked disbelieving

Nico did not respond just walked off to the town a little faster and Leo followed after 

“What’s all that stuff for” Leo asked about the bags and scarves 

“Do you ever stop asking questions” nico snapped 

“Nope” Leo said but said nothing more

The two got to a small convenience store nico looked in side seeing that there were seemingly only three people inside nico went into a alleyway beside it 

“Put this on” nico said handing Leo the brown scarf 

“What for” Leo asked 

“To cover your face” nico said in a monotone 

“Why do we need to cover our faces” Leo asked 

“That’s not important just take these and get as much food as you can” nico said as he handed him the two duffel bags 

Then Nico started forthe door of the store. He upholstered his revolver and pushed the door open

“Tutti a terra questa è una rapina” nico shouted in Italian 

The three people in the store quickly got on the ground 

“Nico what the fuck!” Leo shouted

“Go get the stuff I got this covered” nico said in a dangerous tone 

Leo didn’t respond but moved to get thing’s for the ship. Nico started for the counter.

“Tu, svuota il registro adesso” nico said in Italian 

The cashier quickly moved to the register and got all the money out then put it in a small paper bag. 

“Ci prendilo” the cashier said terrified 

Nico grabbed the bag then started to walk towards where he thought Leo was, as he was walking a person from behind tackled him to the ground. Nico put all of his weight into pushing off his attacker, the man fell to the ground and looked up at Nico terrified. In a rage Nico grabbed his rollover off his belt and shot him in the stomach.

“Mister Valdez we have to go now” Nico yelled as Leo turned a corner to see him, with the dying man before him. 

“My gods Nico what did you do?” Leo asked horrified.

“We have to go now” Nico said as he grabbed Leo who was still frozen in shock and pulled him through the door. The two went through the alleyways for a minute or so. 

“He have to hide or the police will find us” nico said as he look at a dumpster 

“In here” he said as he pushed the lid open and pushed Leo inside, Leo fell in with a thud. Nico went in after him.

“Nico what the fuck was that” Leo said he’s voice shaking.

“We have be very quiet or they’ll find us” nico said in a monotone.

Leo moved to the corner of the dumpster and looked away from him. He didn’t say another word for the next hour.

The hour was long with nothing to do but wait, Nico thought about what he’d just done. He was a monster, he was dangerous. He should have died in the depths of Tartarus. 

Nico cleared his mind of the swimming thoughts “I think the coast should be clear,” He said at last but Leo didn’t respond. Looking over, Nico saw that Leo had fallen asleep. 

Nico not wanting to wake him and start trouble, he just opened the lid of the dumpster and carried Leo out.as Nico carried Leo through the alleys to the ship he noticed that Leo was extremely thin, a fact that was usually hidden by the baggie shirts that he always wore. As the two walked through the alleys Leo woke.

“Nico, why are you carrying me?” Leo asked, not remembering immediately what happened before.

Nico put Leo down and gave him one of the bags. 

“You fell asleep in the dumpster” nico said 

Leo stopped 

“ Leo we have to keep moving we could still get caught” nico stressed. 

“You shot him” Leo said in a shaky voice 

“Leo please,” he begged not wanting to think about it. 

“Why?” Leo asked 

“We have to keep going” Nico said and started off quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleaseee kudos and tell me what you want next!!!


	2. An eventful day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Frank go out, Leo talks with Nico. Lots of stuff lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite lol I don’t think I’m rewriting the others but I’ll probably be adding more chapters .

For the next few days Nico and Leo tried to avoid each other as much as possible and for the most part it worked. Whenever they saw each other they wouldn’t talk and Nico started eating in the crows nest more. But three days after the robbery it was the pair’s turn to look out for monsters while the rest of the crew slept. 

“Are we going to talk about what you did” Leo said bluntly, 

“What do you mean?” Nico asked, walking over to the controls of the ship where he was standing.

“Nico you shot that guy!” Leo said loudly, he was angry but he also sounded hurt. 

“That was in self defense” nico said not believing it.

“He was a mortal!” Leo countered 

“So?” nico asked 

“You’re not supposed to kill them” Leo said angrily 

“It was self defense” Nico repeated, more to convince himself than Leo. 

“NO IT WAS NOT!” Leo shouted 

“Mr. Valdez you need to lower your voice, someone could hear you” Nico said, not wanting this to get out to the rest of the crew. 

“You need to explain yourself nico” Leo said quieter 

“What’s there to explain, the man attacked me so I shot him?” nico responded but he didn’t believe his answer.

Leo looked unsatisfied but did not say anything so Nico went back to the crows nest . The two didn’t say anything to each other for the rest of the night. 

After a few days he crews supplies were running low again but this time they had money from the last time they went out.

“You know you never did tell us where you guys got all this stuff” frank said to nico as the two we’re leaving to buy more supplies 

“Some things are best left secret” nico answered not wanting to tell him anything. 

“Well if you say so” frank said 

The two walked in the street of a small town looking for a store so they could buy things for the ship as they walked Frank stopped.

“Why are we stopping?” Nico said, turning to see Frank standing in front of a newspaper descender with the daily paper inside.

“Is that you?” Frank said, taking out one of the papers. 

“It looks like it” nico said taking the newspaper out of his hands 

On the front page of the paper it had a police sketch of nico with the scarf wrapped around his head. 

“What’s it say?” Frank asked, confused. 

Nico looked at the paper and back at frank.

“You cannot tell anyone” nico said threateningly 

“Why what’s so important, what does it say” frank pressed

“Frank, swear on the river Styx that you wouldn’t tell anyone. That’s an order” nico said in a dangerous tone 

“Ok fine, what does it say” Frank said, as thunder clapped overhead.

“It says ‘a few weeks ago two teens robbed a store in Isola Albarella. The talker of the two after a brief altercation fatally shot one of the bystanders, Mariano Boni.’” Nico read keeping a clam exterior but was horrified by what he read. Nico continued “‘the taller of the two depicted in the sketch about was called Nico”

“Oh my gods Nico” Frank said “you killed a mortal” he sounded scared, he backed away from Nico. 

“Not a word to anybody,” Nico said calmly.

Frank didn’t respond. The two went along on their business without a word to each other. 

Back on the ship it was about time for lights out and like usual Nico was in the crows nest looking at the stars, instead of down in the warm ship interior. It was just too cramped. But his stare gazing was interned by Leo.

“Hay can you come down here?” Leo said, breaking the peaceful silence.

Nico slowly slithered out of the crows nest and down to the deck where he leaned against the railing of the ship.

“What did you need?” Nico said, not really wanting to talk so tired to sound annoyed.

“I just want someone to talk to” Leo said, sounding kind of embarrassed 

“Well what do you want to talk about” nico asked 

“I don’t know, I just want to talk” Leo said quickly and in a tone Nico had not heard out of him before.

“Well then I’ll start the conversation, what do you plan on doing after the war” 

Leo's expression turned sad and he went to the railing next to Nico.

“I don’t really know, I guess I’ll go back to camp half blood. Anyway what do you plan on doing” Leo said sadly, he seemed to have calmed down over the last few days and Nico was glad for it.

“I’ll probably go back home and continue school,” Nico said, cursing himself for letting his words slip. 

“Wait, where’s home” Leo said confused 

“Back in the underworld” Nico responded, not wanting to lie.

“You live with your godly parent?” Leo asked still confused 

“Where else would I live?” Nico asked, trying to feign ignorance.

“Camp with everyone else” Leo responded

“I don’t want to be with everyone else, I don’t belong there” nico said, telling the truth. 

“Then why not camp Jupiter” Leo asked 

“I’m not much of a Roman” Nico said, lying. He did live at camp Jupiter but he didn’t know if he’d be able to go back after the war.

There was silence. Nico sighed, this probably isn’t what Leo had in mind when he asked him to come down to talk.

“I’m sure some people want you at camp half blood ,” Leo said, trying to make him feel better. 

“Who might that be” nico asked curiously 

Leo got flustered. 

“Umm like,” Leo trailed off

“I think I should go back to bed”. Nico said a little offended he couldn’t think of anyone. 

“I’m sorry ” Leo said sounding a little disappointed 

“It’s alright Mr Valdez, goodnight” Nico said 

“Goodnight nico” Leo responded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and review it really helps my mental health:))


	3. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico, frank and hazel go into Venice and it doesn’t go as suspected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might not actually be trash

It was two days later and the crew of the Argo ll we’re going to Venice to get barely cakes from triptolemus to negate the poison in the necromanteion. Frank and nico were on the back side of the deck looking at the city. 

“È passato troppo tempo” nico said to him self quiet enough so frank would not hear.

“So me, you and hazel right” frank asked 

“Yes but I’m not sure about me and hazel seeing that we’re both children of Pluto” nico commented 

“It’ll be fine” frank said unconvinced of his own words 

“Ok everyone we’re landing” Leo shouted from the other end of the deck 

“Guess it’s time to go” frank said 

“Go get hazel” nico asked 

Frank went below deck to get hazel while nico went to the other side of the deck to wait for them.

“You guys think you’re gonna be ok” Leo asked 

“Probabilmente no” nico said quieter then Leo could hear “of course we will” 

“If you say so nico” Leo said in a joking tone but nico did not understand the joke 

“I don’t understand why Mr Grace thinks that it’s a good idea to have me and hazel to talk to triptolemus” nico said 

“Why is that bad” Leo asked curious 

“Were children of hades and triptolemus is heavily related to Demeter” nico explained 

“Wait then why are you two going” Leo asked 

“Don’t know it was Mr Grace’s idea” nico responded 

Just then The door to the deck opened and frank and hazel stepped out 

“You ready nico” frank asked 

“Let’s get this over with” nico said 

“Ok see you later” Leo said to nico

“Hopefully” Nico replied 

The three went off the deck of the ship heading for the old city of Venice.

“Where do you guys think he is” hazel asked 

“I don’t know we’ll just have to look tell we find him” nico said 

“Are you guys seeing all these cows” frank asked 

“Don’t get too close to the poisonous and territorial” Nico said as they walked aimlessly through the busy streets. They soon came across a strangely empty street with only a few cows in it. 

“Lots of restless souls down here” nico commented. Near the beginning of the street there was a house covered in vines.

“Let’s check there first” Nico said. The three walked to the door of the house. Hazel knocked on the door and waited.

“Who’s out there” a voice familiar to nico said 

“Um is triptolemus in” hazel asked. Nico was almost sure he had heard the voice before.

“He can’t can’t come to the door right now” the voice responded.

Nico intervened “Are you Plautus” 

“Nico?” The voice asked. Locks moved and the door opened. He had straight shoulder length hair that was very dark red, his skin was a bit darker then hazels, he was about 6’10 maybe a little shorter, and his eyes were black with a little swirl of green in the center. 

“Brother!” Plautus exclaimed. 

“Nico you know him” frank asked 

“Of course he does we’re brothers aren’t we” Plautus said “anyway nico I assume you’re here for something” 

“We’re looking for triptolemus” Nico said. Plautus' happy expression turned. 

“Well that’s going to be a problem” he said 

“Why’s that” nico asked

“It would be easier if I showed you” he said. He turned and led the three through the house. It was cluttered with plants and farming equipment. He led them into a kitchen and in the corner there was a bird cage with a sparrow inside. 

“There he is” Plautus said simply 

“The bird” frank asked 

“Yes the bird, what else?” Plautus said, seeming annoyed with his experience.

“What did you do” nico asked in an authoritative tone. 

“I turned him into a bird because” he paused “ I don’t really know why but now I instead on killing him” 

“Well that’s going to be a problem because we need some of his barley cakes that he makes” nico responded

“Oh you mean these” Plautus said as he grabbed a Tupperware contender off a table. 

“Yes can we have it” frank asked 

“Well that depends,what do you need it for” Plautus asked 

“I don’t see that’s any of your business” frank said boldly 

“You don’t seem to understand what respect is Roman” he said Roman like it was a derogatory term. “I was going to just give it to you but now you’re going to have to trade for it, with your soul”

“Plautus be responsible” nico intervened 

Plautus sighed “ok, ok how about this you go and get me a snake to eat triptolemus” he said enthusiastically 

“Um how an I spouse to do that” frank asked 

“That’s for you to finger out” he said as he pushed him out the back door.

“Good he’s finally gone” Plautus said with a sigh of relief 

“You don’t like frank” nico asked 

“Romans their all the same, anyway who’s this” Plautus asked looking at hazel 

“I’m hazel, honored to meet you lord Plautus” hazel said

“No you’re not but I appreciate the gesture” he looked back at nico “so what do you need the barley cakes for” 

“For the poison in the Necromanteion” nico responded 

“Oh, if I knew it to be so important I probably wouldn’t have sent the Roman out” Plautus said. 

“Well how are things back home” nico asked 

“Just awful nico the worst they’ve ever been” Plautus said sadly “it's mostly why I’m out here turning farm boys into birds” 

“Well what's happening, it can’t be that bad” nico responded trying to console his godly brother 

“all the problems in our dad’s marriage are coming to affront, my moms consent cheating and the perceived slights on dads part. Mesperyian is missing which usually wouldn’t be a problem but right now it has everyone petty worried.” Plautus said and exhaled “so yeah it pretty bad down there”

“Sorry didn’t know it was so bad down there” Nico responded worried about his home.

“Well on the upside I’m out here catching up with you” Plautus responded with a smile back on his face. Just then there was a knock at the back door.

“Looks like the Roman is back” Plautus said excitedly . He opened the door to see frank holding a 6 foot snake.

“My gods where did you get that” Plautus exclaimed 

“Mars gave it to me” frank answered awkwardly 

“Oh that explains everything” Plautus said as he took the snake out of franks hands

“Well it’s been good seeing you nico and nice meeting you hazel. But I think it’s time I go” Plautus said 

“It’s been good seeing you Plautus” nico responded. With that Plautus opened the cage and grabbed the sparrow that used to be triptolemus and left out the back door.

“Nico who was that” frank asked 

“It’s not important” nico responded 

“Frank, you look different” Hazel said looking at Frank's body. She was right, Frank looked taller and more muscley. 

“We should get back'' Nico said. Without another word nico left with frank and hazel following talking among themselves.

When the three got back the sun had already set and the crew was setting down from the night. Frank and Hazel went down below deck so it was just Nico and Leo. The two were leaning on the deck’s railing not two far from each other. 

“How did it go” Leo asked 

“We got what we came for,” Nico responded. Seemingly seeing that Nico didn’t want to talk about it Leo decided to cage the topic.

“You know nico, we don’t really know each other very well” Leo started 

“What’s the problem in that” nico asked a little confused 

Leo seemed a little disappointed in Nico’s response and for reasons nico doesn’t understand he felt bad.

“I’m just joking with you” nico said 

Leo smile was back “well in that case I would like to know you a bit better. You always seem pretty closed off” 

“That’s on purpose” nico responded 

“Well anyway” Leo trailed off, Nico couldn’t help but think that this is not what Leo wanted out of this conversation.

“Where you from” nico asked 

“Um I’m from Dallas Texas, you?” Leo responded 

“Venice actually” nico said 

“Really, how did you get to America” Leo asked 

“When I was nine my dad wanted us to move into the underworld with him so we would be safe” nico said trying to keep emotion out of his voice “you have a family Leo” trying to change the topic. 

“l used to” Leo said a little choked up. He paused.

“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it” nico said simpathetically “I lost my mom a bit after we moved to America” 

Leo didn’t respond. This probably isn’t wanted out of this conversation and for reasons nico didn’t understand he felt bad. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” nico tried to say but Leo stopped him.

“No it’s alright I’m fine” he said with his normal fake laugh. “You know it’s getting pretty late we should be getting to bed” Leo said 

“Good night nico” Leo said 

“Good night Leo” nico responded with a sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and review it really helps


	4. Going to split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Argo two are on there way to split

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way to long I’ve just been dealing with some personal stuff

The crew of the Argo ll was on their way towards Split because Jason needed to leave a note for Preator Reyna. But that’s not on Nico’s mind, no he was thinking about the letter that he had found in the crows nest. The letter was addressed to him and it was from his papá. This confused him because there was no reason for nico to get a letter from him. Nico started to think that maybe the letter wasn’t from his papá but from someone else and maybe the letter was a trap, so he decided to not open it for now. 

“Hey Nico, you gonna come down for breakfast,” Leo said from the deck. This confused Nico because the others never asked him to have breakfast with them and Nico didn’t want to intrude on them. 

“Um ok down in a bit,” Nico said as he put on his aviator jacket and started down. 

“You sleep in that jacket on” Leo asked in a joking tone 

“No” Nico said tired 

“You not sleep well” Leo asked sounding considered 

“It’s fine” nico said dismissively 

The two walked down to the ship's dining room. The crew were all having breakfast and there was two empty chairs with all of the others already sitting.

“Oh nico’s eating with us”piper asked Leo 

“Yes I am” Nico said annoyed that Piper was talking about him like he’s not there.

Nico sat in a seat next to Leo and frank. His plate already had food on so he started eating. Nico hadn’t been down here many times mostly because he never needed too. The room felt smaller. 

“So I’m thinking I should go into split” Jason said the others were responding but nico wasn’t paying them any attention. 

Nico noticed Leo looking at him every once in a while so was Piper and Jason. Piper and Jason looked at him with disdain but Leo looked at him differently with an expression no one had shown him. This worried nico. He was just about done with his breakfast and his stomach was feeling pretty full. Guess he’s stomach hadn’t fully recovered from Tartarus. The room felt smaller.

“Were you going nico” Leo asked 

“I’m leaving” Nico said simply. Leo looked disappointed but Nico couldn’t understand why.

Nico went up above deck and two the crows nest. The smell of the sea was overpowering and in Nico’s opinion disgusting. It reminded him of Percy Jackson in its smell and the sickly green of his eyes much like the seas. Almost the opposite of Leo’s eyes which were a warm brown like a campfire . Nico was still tired so he decided to go back to sleep.

Nico dreamed, it was rare he’d have a nightmare because he knew Morpheus and he tried to give him good dreams but this time it was different. He was in his room in the underworld, he was sitting in a comfortable chair in front of his fireplace.

“How are you nico” someone asked from beside him. Looking over it was his father. He was about 7’ feet tall with straight black hair with a little bit of facial hair which was unusual because he was normally very close shaven. He was wearing his normal casual clothes which was a pair of black jeans and a hoodie that said ‘why do we build the wall’ on the front. 

“Dad why am I here” nico asked surprised 

“Well I want to know how things are going with you and your quest” he asked quietly. This was strange for his dad because he normally had a loud voice. 

“Things could be better but they could be worse” nico responded 

“That’s a very good non-answer but I like you to be more specific” he said with more seriousness 

“Well we’re heading into Croatia to leave a message for Miss Arellano” nico paused because he didn’t know if Plautus wanted his dad to know what he was doing “we met Plautus in Venice talked about how’s it's going down here”

His father let out a loud sigh “It's mostly fine” he said “It's not but that’s not what’s important right now”

Nico was a little confused on what was so important. 

“Are you alright Nico?” He asked sounding worried 

“I don’t know what you mean” nico responded 

“You just got out of Tartarus that has an impact on you” he asked sounding more worried 

“We can deal with this once the war is over with”Nico said dismissively 

His father sighed again. “I suppose that’s your choice. Open that letter I sent, goodbye” he said as Nico’s eyes closed.

Nico woke up at what looked like about 4pm. He got up, grabbed the letter from his dad and climbed down to the deck.

“It’s me and you going into split” Jason said as nico walked over to the railing of the deck.

“Why you?” Nico asked 

“Because I need to leave the message for Reyna” Jason said sounding vary self important 

“I think I can do that” Nico said.

“Why do you want to do it on your own?” Jason asked

“I didn’t say I wanted to go by myself, I just don’t want to go with you” nico respond 

“Fine see I care” Jason said as he stormed below deck.

“So who you taking ” Leo asked walking up next to nico 

“Don’t know, you have any ideas” nico asked 

“Oh well um I guess you could um, me maybe” Leo responded flustered.

“Sounds nice, when will we be there” nico asked 

“Oh um about tomorrow morning” Leo responded

“Good” nico said “well I think I’m going to go and get something to eat see you later Leo” 

“Bye” Leo responded as nico went below deck.

Nico was hungry, even though he eat a lot he always seemed to still be hungry. Nico had always eaten a lot because shadow traveling took a lot out of a person.

As he walked down the halls to the ship’s kitchen he walked past frank.

“Hay nico can we talk” frank asked 

“Sure what’s up” nico responded 

“That god in Venice, you know him?” Frank asked 

“Yeah he’s my brother” nico responded simply 

“But he’s a god!” Frank said 

“Yes god of wealth and son of hades Plautus, my brother” nico said 

“I thought Pluto is of wealth” frank asked 

“The Roman god of wealth but Plautus is the Greek version” nico responded 

“Oh ok” frank said looking at nico strangely 

Nico continued down the hallways until he got to the kitchen. He grabbed some food out of the cabinets and went above deck.

Nico went back up to the crows nest and sat down and got out the letter from his dad. He looked at it, the letter looked normal there was writing on the corner that said ‘from: Hades  
Too: Nico’. He still didn’t understand why his father had sent him this letter, seeing that he could talk to Nico in his dreams. He decided to wait to open it.

Looking out the sun was setting, that meant that the rest of the crew was probably going to their rooms soon. Nico looked down to the deck, Leo was sitting next to the bronze dragon head talking to it. Nico climbed down to the deck and walked over to the railing.

“Hay nico what’s up” Leo asked walking over to him 

“Nothing much, you?” Nico asked. 

“Well there’s going to be a big storm coming in soon so you’re going to have to sleep below deck.” Leo responded 

Nico sighed, if he was below deck he would be around everyone else. “When is the storm coming”

“Like soon so we should head down now” Leo said. Nico followed Leo below deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and review it really helps


	5. Getting to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and nico go Down to sleep out the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer but just as trash.

Nico and Leo walked down below deck just as rain began to fall. Leo led Nico though the hallways of the Argo two until they reached a door that Leo stopped at. 

“You alright sleeping in my room” Leo asked 

“I’m probably not going to sleep seeing I just woke up,” Nico said. Just after he said that thunder boomed from outside.

“That’s fine we can just hang out if you want” Leo said a bit awkwardly and opened the door to his room.

Nico looked around at the room, there was a desk in the corner covered in tools and papers, and a bed that folded into the wall. Other than that the room was surprisingly clean and organized. 

Nico sat down on the bed and Leo went to his desk. He pulled out a large sketchbook and started drawing in it. Nico looked at Leo as he sketched in his book his pencil moving across the paper quickly. Nico thought Leo looked pretty cute when he was concentrated like this. 

“You draw?” Nico asked “I didn’t know that”

“Yeah it helps me calm down” Leo responded  
“there’s a lot we don’t know about each other”

Nico thought about it and Leo was right they didn’t know each other very well at all. They only really met a few weeks ago after nico got out of the jar.

“You spent a lot of time out of camp right?” Leo asked still drawing in the book 

“Yes and no I spent a lot of time in the underworld for school and some time at camp Jupiter but other than that I did a lot of traveling” Nico responded opening up a little. 

“Like sightseeing?” Leo asked 

“A little,” Nico said as more thunder cracked through the sky. “But I mostly like meeting the gods of the area.”

“Did you know Jason before the war started?” Leo asked. Nico thought Leo was asking questions at random was strange but he didn’t say anything.

“Yeah I didn’t like him very much then or now” nico responded 

“Jason’s alright once you get to know him” Leo said. “You travel a lot that must be pretty dangerous”

“It would be but if a situation gets to dangerous I can just shadow travel way” nico responded 

“What's your favorite place you’ve been” Leo asked. Nico thought about Leo’s questions, no one had really shown an interest in his life outside of his immediate family.

“Probably the Netherlands but a close second would be L.A” Nico responded “have you ever traveled before?”

“Not really, moved around a lot but not really long enough for it to matter” Leo said,he looked uncomfortable talking about his past “ have you ever had a girlfriend” 

Nico thought about Nico’s question, he knew in the modern age being gay was ok but he didn’t know how Leo felt about it or anyone else on the  
ship.

“No.” Nico said. “Have you?”

“No not a boyfriend either” Leo said, Nico was relieved that Leo was fine with gay people, but why did he care what Leo thought?

“What’s your lest favorite place you’ve been” 

“I don’t remember the name but it was this awful place in South Carolina. The most racist place I’ve ever been, the people were just as bad. Hotter then hell. Nothing good about it.” Nico said not likening remembering that place.

“Yeah a lot of the south is like that” Leo said “but there are some good parts” 

“Maybe when this is over you can show me some of them” nico said sincerely 

“I’d love to” Leo said, blushing a little.

The thunder from outside was getting worse and Nico was a little worried, he didn’t like storms very much. 

“You scared of thunder” Leo asked 

“Not scared just a little worried about my crows nest” nico said 

“You know if you want I can probably convert one of the storage rooms into a bedroom, wouldn’t be that hard” Leo said 

“I don’t have to do that, the crows nest is alright,” Nico said, he would’ve liked to have a room but he didn’t want to be a burden on anyone.

“It’s no trouble there’s an empty room right next to mine all I’d have to do is move you bed” Leo said in a kind tone, it was strange no one had really shown an interest in nico in any way outside his family’s. But Leo seemed to really care about Nico’s interests and wellbeing. 

“Ok if it’s not that big of a deal” nico said 

“It no problem” Leo responded 

“What is it that you are drawing?” Nico asked, curious.

“I’ll tell you when I’m done” Leo said 

“When did you learn to draw?” Nico asked 

Leo looked a bit uncomfortable being asked questions “ever since I was a kid it helps me calm down”

Nico thought that it was a non-answer but he didn’t say anything. “Are you good at it?” Nico asked 

“No.” Leo said frowning a bit 

“I’m sure you’re not that bad” Nico said, he thought that Leo was too hard on himself in most of what he did. 

“Well I guess you’ll see” Leo said 

Leo stopped moving the pencil suddenly and moved next to Nico on the bed close enough that their shoulders touched.

Nico moved a little bit over so that they wouldn’t be touching, Leo look a little hurt. “I’m sorry it just I really don’t like being touched” nico said, he felt really bad that he hurt Leo’s feelings. 

“No it's ok” Leo said, but he still sounded sad about it. Nico still felt bad.

“Well, lets see what you’ve drawn” nico said 

Leo’s expression turned around quickly. “Here” he said, giving Nico the sketch book.

Nico looked at what Leo had drawn. At first he didn’t know what it was but then he released it was himself. Leo had drawn nico, it was amazing. Nico hadn’t realized but he had a scar on his left cheek, he must have gotten it in Tartarus.His hair was extremely messy, his eyes looked like black orbs embedded in his head. The drawing went down to his neck where there was the start to his aviator jacket. He had heavy bags under his eyes.

“What do you think?” Leo asked, sounding worried.

“It’s wonderful.” Nico said mesmerized by the drawing. 

“Really?” Leo asked.

“Yes, this is amazing. Leo where did you learn to draw like this?” Nico asked 

“Oh I just taught myself” Leo said “Do you want to keep it?”

“I’d love to” Nico said.

Leo blushed and ripped the paper out of the sketch book. Nico held it in his hands for bit, looking at it. 

“Thank you” nico said 

“For what?” Leo asked 

“This” Nico said “the drawing it amazing” 

“T-thanks” Leo said he didn’t sound comfortable getting praise. “ you know we should probably get to bed” 

“I’ll sleep on the floor” nico volunteered 

“Oh no I will” Leo protested 

“Hey man it’s fine you sleep in your bed” nico said, he didn’t want to impose on Leo.

“Ok” Leo said 

“Goodnight Leo”

“Goodnight nico”

Leo layed down on the bed. Nico waited for Leo to fall asleep. After about half an hour he could hear leo light snoring. 

Nico reached into his pocket and took out the letter. He opened it quickly. Inside was a photo. It was a family picture. It was Nico and his family. The picture was old but well kept in the center there was his mom sitting in a chair to the right was a young Nico and to the left Bianca behind all of them was his dad. He towered above them, and he was smiling. Nico had seen his dad smile before but not many times.

He flipped the photo over and saw a bit of writing.

‘Happy birthday nico - dad’

Was it his birthday? He thought, yes today was the 28. He was 89 years old. It was strange, mentally and legally he was about 14. But he didn’t want to think about that he was tired. He put the photo back in the envelope and that in his pocket. And went to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please kudos and review


	6. Early morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wakes up and Leo wants to talk to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit of angst. But nothing major yet.

When Nico woke he was covered with a blanket. Which was strange, he didn’t go to sleep with a blanket on. He looked around at the room, Leo was sitting at his desk with his sketchbook. He hadn’t seemed to notice Nico was awake. 

“What time is it?” Nico said, tired.

Leo jumped a bit. “Oh you’re awake” he seemed a little embarrassed, of what Nico didn’t know. 

“What time is it?” Nico repeated

“Um about” he rolled up his white shirt and looked at his watch “6:28. Everyone’s still asleep so try to be quiet” 

Nico nodded his head. He hadn’t woke up this early senses he got out of the jar, he had been trying to sleep as much as possible. Maybe he really had started to get better. 

“Can I ask you a question nico?” Leo asked in a quiet tone.

“Sure what is it” nico said 

“It’s just…” he passed, put down his pencil and closed his sketchbook.“some people think that you can’t be trusted” 

“Who’s some people”. Nico understood that people would never trust or like him wherever he went because of who his dad was. But it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

“I’m sorry nico it’s just-” Leo started but nico cut him off.

“No i understand people don’t trust me” nico tried to get control of his emotions “it’s fine, why don’t ‘some people’ think I can’t be trusted”

Leo looked really sorry for nico. “You going between the camps and not telling anyone, people don’t know who you’re loyal to” 

Nico thought for a moment, Leo had surely been told to ask Nico these questions. Leo looked like he didn’t want to talk to Nico about this. Or maybe Leo didn’t trust him. 

Nico’s thoughts were interrupted by Leo. “Nico are you ok?” 

“What?” Nico said a little angry, how could Leo ask if he was ok? Nico had done nothing against either camp, he fought with the Romans and the Greeks in the titan war. But they still didn’t trust him.

“I’m sorry it’s just during lunch yesterday people were talking about how they don’t trust you and I thought you should know.” 

This made nico cool down a bit. “Aren’t you curious where my loyalties lay”

“A bit” Leo said “but I know that you’re one our side, but you didn’t spend a lot of time at either camp” Leo looked like he was having a hard time explaining himself, he probably didn’t have a lot of people skills outside of making jokes. Nico could relate.

“What I’m trying to say is” Leo thought for a moment “are you Greek or Roman?” 

“I don’t see myself as Greek or Roman, I’m a chthonic Demigod my allegiance is with the underworld, I’m here because that’s what’s best for the underworld.”

“But aren’t you a son of hades?” Leo said “and hades is Greek”

“I was never welcome among the Greeks” Nico was starting to get emotional, he tried to get control of his emotions. 

“You don’t here to talk about if you don’t want to” Leo said with a sympathetic tone. 

“No I want to!” Nico said to loud and on the verge of tears. He’d cried enough about how he wasn’t welcome wherever he went, he needed to get control of himself. 

Leo got up and moved next to Nico leaving a bit of space. Which Nico was thankful for.

“I tried to stay at camp after the war but people made it very clear that I wasn’t welcome.” Nico said in a calmer tone.

“In what way?” Leo asked in a kind voice.

“A lot of things. No one wanted to train with me so I train by myself with some skeletons” nico said 

“Why would no one train with you?” Leo asked 

“Some of them had excuses but most of them just said no” nico said sadly “but as it turns out fighting a bunch of skeletons on your own makes you look creepy or scary” 

“I was also banned from playing capture the flag, they thought me summoning warriors was unfair so they band me.” Nico said 

“Well that’s dumb everyone at camp has powers why can’t you use yours” Leo said

“I don’t know. Generally people seemed to avoid me, when ever I was around people wouldn’t talk just look at me and whisper among themselves”

“But I saw you a few times at camp, why’d you come back if you didn’t like it there?” Leo asked 

“I don’t know, I just did. I don’t know what made me think people would see me differently after leaving for long stretches of time” nico said 

“I’d sometimes hear rumors about what I did well outside of camp, most of them made me seem pretty bad” 

“I heard some of them” Leo said 

“Like I said I was never welcome among the Greeks” nico said “or the Romans but I don’t want to talk about it” 

“Nico are you crying?” 

Nico hadn’t noticed but he was crying a little. Without words Leo pulled nico into a hug, under any other circumstance nico would have shoved him away but he didn’t. He hugged him back, Nico buried his head in Leo’s shoulder. He cried for a while. It felt nice to have someone to talk to, to welcome him. 

Nico pulled himself back together, took a deep breath and let go of the hug.

“Thank you.” Nico said 

“It’s no problem, you ever need to talk I’m always here” Leo said 

“I don’t think I’ve had any friends outside my family” nico said 

As the two layed there back against the wall Nico leaned on Leo’s shoulder. 

“Guess I have one now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos. Do review and tell me what you think of it and what should happen next.


	7. Into split.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and nico go into split and meet a friend of Nico’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones actually ok. I feel bad for how long the last chapter took so I wrote a smaller on this time.

The two sat for a while in silence, it was nice. Then there was a knock on Leo’s door. 

“Who is it?” Leo asked

“It’s piper, do you know where Nico is you two are supposed to be leaving soon” piper said as Leo got up nico did to. 

“He stayed in here last night because of the storm” Leo said 

“Ok just get out here the ship is almost at split” piper said.

“Ok be out in a bit” Leo said.

Leo walked over to the desk, picked up his tool belt and put it on.

“I should get some things from my nest” Nico said, heading for the door.

Nico left, he got a weird look from Piper as he went above deck, Nico didn’t know why. Above deck he climbed up to the crows nest, grabbed his revolver from the shadows and put on his belt. 

“Hay Nico I got the letter you need to put leave in split” Jason shouted from the deck, sounding pretty annoyed.

“Alright be down in a second” Nico said as he went to his latter.

He claimed down and saw Jason standing with a piece of folded paper. 

“Leave this at Diocletian's tomb and get his Sceptre” Jason said as he gave him the paper.

Nico nodded just as the door. To the deck opened.

“You ready nico” Leo asked in a cheerful tone.

“Yes let’s get going” nico said as he put the paper in his jacket 

The pair walked off the ship onto a dock. The two walked to the city, it was a lot like Venice but it was a lot less touristy, which Nico appreciated.

“So this is supposed to be pretty easy right?” Leo asked. As they walked into the market of the city, it had lots of stalls selling all sorts of things. It was pretty busy, lots of people going about their day, not paying nico and Leo any attention.

“I hope so” nico said.

The two stopped at a stand in the market where there was a man with a pair of white wings.

“Thánatos?” Nico said to himself. 

“Who!” Leo asked, he probably knew that was the god of death's name.

“No, that's Zephyrus” nico corrected.

“Who’s that?” Leo asked, confused.

“The god of the west wind but I think he’s in his Roman form right now.” Nico explained 

“How do you know that?” Leo asked.

“Because he looks different from the last time I saw him” nico said matter of factly 

Leo still looked confused but Nico walked forward to speak to the god. Before he could say anything Favonius turned around.

“I have been expecting you two” Favonius said, he was about 5’9 with flowing light blue hair, his skin was tanned almost golden, if nico didn’t know who he was he would have assumed it was fake. He was wearing a tank top with little palm trees on them, and he had cargo shorts on. 

“Why is that” nico asked 

“Someone really wants to meet you son of Pluto” Favonius responded.

“That’s a very good non-answer but I like you to be more specific” nico demanded.

“I guess you’ll just have to see won’t you” Favonius said “follow me” 

The two followed the wind god who was walking to a building that Nico knew had the dead emperor in it. 

“How do you two know each other?” Leo ask curiously 

“I believe we met somewhere in Florida right?” Favonius asked.

“Yes I helped you take back your tiger from that zoo” nico said

The god laughed “yes I remember that was quite an exciting day” he paused “I hope my friend isn’t too rough on you” 

The god unlocked the gate to the courtyard of the building.

“Down the stairs adjacent to the house you’ll find the tomb but if you want the scepter you have to go deeper.” Favonius said

“How do you know that we went into the tomb?” Leo asked.

“Because that’s what my friend told me, his name was invoked in one of your conversations so he heard what one you said” Favonius said 

“Well I suppose this is where we part” nico said to favonius

Favonius nodded “I never got to properly thank you for your help in Florida, so here” he pulled out a golden necklace with a Italian horn on it. 

Nico took it and put it on “what does it do?” 

“It makes your body resistant to poison, I know that doesn’t seem like a lot but it’s all I got on hand” Favonius said 

“It wonderful, thank you” nico said

“Well I like to keep my debts settled” the god said “goodbye son of Pluto”

“Goodbye Favonius,” Nico said. 

The two walked into the courtyard and to the stairs. 

“You two know each other well?” Leo asked 

“Meeting people goes with traveling” Nico responded and went down the stairs.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos it really helps. And review and tell me what you think should happen next cus god knows I don’t know what I’m writing next.


	8. A chat with love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Nico go and talk to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooooo sorry I was gone!!! I’ve just been busy with other stuff! You should read the other stuff I’ve posted!

The two walked down the stairs into the tomb dimly lit by occasional fluorescent lights. After a minute or so they came to a bust of what nico assumed to be the emperor Diocletian. 

“So do we just leave the note here” Leo asked, sounding a bit nervous.

“A good place as any,” Nico said, taking the paper out and setting it next to the bust. 

“We still need to go deeper?” Leo said sounding really scared, Nico assumed it was the dark.

“Are you scared of the dark?” Nico asked sincerely.

“No-!” Leo started talking but stopped when Nico grabbed his hand. 

“Don’t worry Leo I’m right here, just a bit deeper then we’ll get out” Nico said holding Leo’s hand softly.

Leo looked pretty red, Nico thought he was embarrassed that he was scared of the dark so he just walked forward with Leo at his side. The two walked for a while longer to tell they heard someone talking. Nico couldn’t make it out but he was sure some was further down. He started to walk faster, Leo speeding up to match the speed of the taller boy. They came to the end of the tunnel, no one was there and no openings.

“Did you hear that voice?” Nico asked

“Yes,” Leo said, scared. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Nico said, squeezing Leo’s hand gently.

Just then the bricks, in front of them, caved in revealing a well lit cavern that had a temple inside, Nico assumed that this was where Diocletian was buried.

“Baby I swear once I’m done with this I’ll be there it’s just this is time sensitive” someone said from inside the cavern.

There was a small pause “ok, I love you psyche.” The voice said lovingly. 

Nico walked into the cavern still holding Leo’s hand, but Leo let go. 

“I’ve been waiting, son of Vulcan,” the voice said. Nico could figure out were it came from.

“I thought you wanted to talk to nico.” Leo said uncomfortable.

Then a man who looked like he was in his mind 20s with short blond hair, designer jeans and jacket, he was tall and looked about 6’0 maybe a bit shorter, and he had a quiver of arrows on his back.

“Well plans change and since you’re here this will be much better.” He said with a smile on his face

“Who are you?” Leo asked. Nico thought it was obvious it was Cupid. 

“I’m Cupid, god of love, and desire.” He said proudly.

“What do you need from us lord Cupid?” Nico said respectfully

“Well it would be great if you were to step out for a minute so I can talk to your friend.” The god asked.

Leo looked at Nico, seeming worried. Nico was worried too.

“Why does he need to leave?” Leo asked.

“I have some private matters to talk about with you, and it would be unfair for you if I had your friend stay and hear your secret.” Cupid explained looking at Leo, he looked scared.

“Ok nico can you wait out said” Leo asked 

“Are you sure?” Nico said worried

“I’m sure you’re scared for you friend but I assure you son of Plato he’ll be fine” the god said I’m a tone that made him think it was not going to be fine. 

“Ok I’ll be just outside,” Nico said walking out into the old hall. 

Nico waited, he couldn’t hear what the two were talking about but he could hear that they were talking. It went on for about 10 minutes. Than Leo shouted.

“NO I WON'T DO IT!” Leo sounded angry, angrier than he’d ever heard him. 

Nico rushed in to see what was happening but Leo was already leaving, “Leo what happened?” Nico asked worriedly. 

“You tell him son of Vulcan” Cupid said angry as Leo went out to the hall, Nico followed. 

Leo was already long down the hall, he ran to catch up. “Leo wait” Leo stopped “Leo what’s wrong?” He asked softly 

“I-it’s fine” he said not sounding fine “let’s just get back” 

“Ok,” Nico said getting beside him and holding his hand like before “let’s get back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please kudos and review it really helps me:)


	9. A plan gone wrong (old)

Nico and leo we’re sitting on the deck of the Argo ll when Leo decided to start a conversation. 

“You look a lot less like a skeleton” Leo said

“That may not be for very long” nico said everyone know that they were running low on supplies and they didn’t have any money to buy food with in a town.

“I may have an I idea to fix that problem” nico said as walked over to Leo 

“Can you set us down here down there” he said as he pointed at the digital map 

“Um sure but what’s your idea” Leo asked

“You’ll have to find out when we’re down there”

”You want me to come with you?” he asked surprised

“You’re the only one here that I can trust to keep a secret” nico responded in a monotone and went down into the ship to get what they’d need.

On his way he saw Frank. The two of them had met at camp Jupiter they got along well enough.

“Hey frank you think you can watch the deck well me and nico are out” nico asked

“Sure, where are you guys going” frank responded

“I don’t know yet but we’re going to get supplies before we run out”

“But Jason said we’ll have enough food to get us to Greece”

“Mr grace has said a lot of things and I think you’re smart enough not to believe them”

Frank looked uncontrollable, probably thinking about how Jason was a praetor so should be on change of them.

Nico continued two his room that was just a repurposed storage room that nico had been using to store things that he didn’t want to get rained on. He looked inside a footlocker in the corner of the room and got out two scarves, one brown and one black.

“I wonder if these will work” he said to himself

Then he went to his “closet” that was still filled with thing that used to be stored in here. He pulled out two large duffel bags and started for the door.

“Oh I almost forgot” he said to himself

Then he reached into the shadows of the room and pulled out a small revolver that his papá got him to defend himself. He strapped it to his belt and went above deck

“Nico, we’ve landed where are we going” Leo asked

“I don’t know yet but it has to be some place small” nico reposed

“Well let’s go then” Leo said cheerily

The two walked from the deck of the ship to a dock that led to the town which was pretty small.

“Do you think they speak English” Leo asked

“We’re in Italy so they probably speak Italian”nico said

“Do you know Italian” Leo asked

“Of course I do” nico said slightly annoyed

“Where did you learn Italian” Leo asked disbelieving

Nico did not respond just walked off to the town and Leo followed after

“What’s all that stuff for” Leo asked about the bags and scarves

“Do you ever stop asking questions” nico snapped

“Nope” Leo said but said nothing more

The two got to a small convenience store nico looked in side seeing that there were only three people inside nico went into a alleyway beside it

“Put this on” nico said handing Leo the brown scarf

“What for” Leo asked

“To cover your face” nico said in a monotone

“Why do we need to cover our faces” Leo asked

“That’s not important just take these and get as much food as you can” nico said as he handed him the two duffel bags

Then Nico started forthe door of the store. He upholstered his revolver and pushed the door open

“Everyone on the ground this is a robbery” nico shouted in Italian

The three people in the store quickly got on the ground

“Nico what the fuck” Leo said loudly

“Go get the stuff I got this covered” nico said in a dangerous tone

Leo didn’t respond but moved to get thing’s for the ship. Nico started for the counter.

“You, empty the register now” nico said in Italian

The cashier moved quickly to the register and got the money out then put it in a small paper bag.

“There” the cashier said in a terrified tone

Nico grabbed the bag then started to walk towards where he thought Leo was as he was walking a person from behind tackled him. Nico put all of his weight into pushing off his attacker, when he was on the ground Nico shot in the stomach.

“Mister Valdez we have to go now” nico said as Leo turned a corner to see him.

“My gods nico what did you do” Leo asked horrible

“We have to go now” Nico said as he grabbed Leo and pulled his thought the door. The two went through the alleyways for a minute or so.

“He have to hide or the police will find us” nico said as he look at a dumpster

“In here” he said as he pushed the lid open and pulled Leo in side

“Nico what the fuck was that” Leo said he’s voice shaken

“We have be very quiet or they’ll find uswe” nico said in a monotone

Leo didn’t say another word for the next hour.

“I think the coast should be clear,” Nico said at last but Leo didn’t respond. Looking over, Nico saw that Leo had fallen asleep.

Nico not wanting to wake him just opened the lid of the dumpster and carried Leo out.as Nico carried Leo through the alleys to the ship he noticed that Leo was extremely thin, a fact that was usually hidden by the baggie shirts that he always wore. As the two walked through the alleys Leo woke.

“Nico, why are you carrying me” Leo asked, not remembering what happened before.

Nico put Leo down and gave him one of the bags

“You fell asleep in the dumpster” nico said

Leo stopped

“ Leo we have to keep moving we could still get caught” nico said annoyed

“You shot him” Leo said in a shaky voice

“Yes?” nico asked confused

“Why” Leo asked simply

“We have to keep going” nico said


	10. An eventful day (old)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days following the robbery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually kind of proud of this chapter

For the next few days Nico and Leo tried to avoid each other as much as possible and for the most part it worked. But three days after the robbery it was the pair’s turn to look out for monsters while the rest of the crew slept.

“Are we going to talk about what you did” Leo said bluntly

“What do you mean” nico asked walking over to talk

“Nico you shot that guy” Leo said loudly

“That was in self defense” nico said without a bit of emotion

“He was a mortal” Leo countered

“So” nico asked

“You’re not supposed to kill them” Leo said angrily

“It was self defense” nico repeated

“NO IT WAS NOT” Leo shouted

“Mr. Valdez you need to lower your voice, someone could hear you” nico said

“You need to explain yourself nico” Leo said quieter

“What’s there to explain, the man attacked me so I shot him” nico resounded

Leo looked unsatisfied but did not say anything so Nico went back to the other side of the deck. The two didn’t say anything to each other for the rest of the night.

After a few days he crews supplies were running low again but this time they had money from the last time they went out.

“You know you never did tell us where you guys got all this stuff” frank said to nico as the two we’re leaving to buy more supplies

“Some things are best left secret” nico answered mysteriously

“Well if you say so” frank said

The two walked in the street of a small town looking for a store so they could buy things for the ship as they walked Frank stopped.

“Why are we stopping” Nico said, turning to see Frank standing in front of a newspaper descender with the daily paper inside.

“Is that you” frank said taking out one of the papers

“It looks like it” nico said taking the paper out of franks hands

On the front page of the paper it had a sketch of nico with the scarf wrapped around his head.

“What’s it say” frank asked

Nico looked at the paper and back at frank.

“You cannot tell anyone” nico said threateningly

“Why what’s so important, what does it say” frank pressed

“Frank, swear on the river Styx that you wouldn’t tell anyone” nico said in a dangerous tone

“Ok fine, what does it say” frank said

“It says ‘a few weeks ago two children robbed a store in Isola Albarella. The talker of the two after a brief altercation fatally shot one of the bystanders, Mariano Boni.’” Nico read unphased by the words. Nico continued “‘the taller of the two depicted in the sketch about was called Nico”

“Oh my gods nico” frank said “you killed a mortal”

“Not a word to anybody” nico said

Frank didn’t respond. The two went along on their business without a word to each other.

Back on the ship it was about time for lights out and like usual Nico was in the crows nest looking at the stars when his stare gazing was interned by Leo.

“Hay can you come down here” Leo said

Nico slowly slithered out of the crows nest and down to the deck where he leaned against the railing of the ship.

“What did you need” nico said annoyed

“I just want someone to talk to” Leo said, sounding kind of embarrassed

“Well what do you want to talk about” nico asked

“I don’t know, I just want to talk” Leo said quickly and in a tone Nico had not heard out of him before.

“Well then I’ll start the conversation, what do you plan on doing after the war”

Leo's expression turned sad and he went to the railing next to Nico.

“I don’t really know, I suppose I’ll go back to camp half blood. Any way what do you plan on doing” Leo said sadly

“I’ll probably go back home and continue school” nico said

“Wait, where’s home” Leo said confused

“Back in the underworld” nico responded

“You live with your godly parent” Leo asked still confused

“Where else would I live” nico asked

“Camp with everyone else” Leo responded

“I don’t want to be with everyone else, I don’t belong there” nico said

“Then why not camp Jupiter” Leo asked

“I’m not much of a Roman” nico said

There was silence. Nico sighed, this probably isn’t what Leo had in mind when he asked him to come down to talk.

“I’m sure some people want you there” Leo said

“Who might that be” nico asked curiously

Leo got flustered.

“Umm like, your sister, frank” Leo trailed off

“I think I should go back to bed”. Nico said at least

“Oh ok” Leo said sounding a little disappointed

“Goodnight Mr Valdez” nico said

“Goodnight nico” Leo responded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review it helps me learn and if you liked it please kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Please review I really need feedback also if anyone cares I have a tumblr were I sometimes give updates on the work https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-kid-in-the-back-of-class


End file.
